


Here I am

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen, and a little bit sillyness, basically just Hiro's thoughts about the band, the usual
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hey, Schlafmütze! Entweder raffst du dich jetzt auf oder wir gehen ohne dich essen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I am

Summer Sonic. In ein paar Tagen würden sie doch tatsächlich bei diesem großen, alljährlichen Festival auftreten und dabei hatten sie doch gerade am Anfang des Jahres ihr erstes Album herausgebracht. Hiroki wusste nicht so recht ob er sich über diese regelrechte Ehre nun freuen sollte oder es als ziemlichen Druck empfinden sollte, unter den sie gestellt wurden. Natürlich war es Wahnsinn gerade als Anfänger direkt bei solch einem Festival auftreten zu dürfen, aber dadurch wurden die Erwartungen in sie natürlich noch höher geschraubt. Es war nun nicht so, dass der junge Sänger kein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten oder in die seiner Freunde hatte, aber trotzdem ging ihm das Ganze fast schon ein wenig zu schnell. Immerhin hatten sie gerade erst im Shibuya O-West auf der Bühne gestanden, eine eher kleine Halle und dann fast direkt auf die deutlich größere Bühne beim Sommer Sonic in Osaka. Klar hatten sie auch schon bei anderen Festivals gespielt bisher, aber das waren doch bedeutend kleinere und unbekanntere gewesen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war selbst sein Bruder mit seiner Band erst ein paar Jahre nach ihrer Gründung dort aufgetreten. Irgendwie schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass er nicht mal ein Jahr nach Bandgründung schon dort auftreten würde. Vor allem hatte er gesehen, dass sie zur selben Zeit wie die Band seines großen Bruders auftreten würden, irgendwie ja schon schade. Einerseits hatte er gehofft sich den Auftritt des Älteren ansehen zu können und natürlich war auch die Hoffnung da gewesen, dass dieser dasselbe auch bei ihm tun würde.

„Hey, Schlafmütze! Entweder raffst du dich jetzt auf oder wir gehen ohne dich essen.“, wurde Hiro unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und bekam zeitgleich noch einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er das Gesicht des frech grinsenden Gitarristen seiner Band vor sich sah. Wobei er eigentlich mehr Terukis Haare sah als dessen Gesicht.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir ja so eine Matte wachsen lassen wie du, dann könnte ich wirklich zwischendurch einfach so pennen und niemand würde es mitkriegen.“, gab der 19-Jährige sofort neckend zurück und lachte bei dem empörten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes leise auf, kniff diesem kurz in die Wange und sprang dann regelrecht von seinem Stuhl auf. Der etwas Größere rieb sich mit einem empörten Laut die nun leicht schmerzende Wange und sah dem Sänger mit Schmollmiene hinterher, fing gleich darauf jedoch auch wieder an zu grinsen und folgte dem anderen kopfschüttelnd. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte er sich doch glatt Sorgen um den Frontmann gemacht, weil dieser so schweigsam und weggetreten vor sich hingestarrt hatte, aber offenbar war mit diesem ja alles in Ordnung. Draußen angekommen hatten sich die anderen vier Bandmitglieder bereits zusammen mit ihrem Produzenten Nori in den Wagen gesetzt und nun fragte sich der Gitarrist, wie er in dem normalen PKW bitte noch Platz finden sollte.

„Lasst mich raten, weder Masack noch Sho ist mit dem Auto da, richtig? Wir sollen uns ernsthaft mit sechs Leuten in ein Auto quetschen, dass für höchstens fünf ausgerichtet ist? Nori, du bist unser Produzent, eigentlich dürftest du sowas doch gar nicht zulassen!“, beschwerte Teru sich direkt mal und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, während er skeptisch zu dem grinsenden Nori schaute, der die Arme auf dem Lenkrad verschränkt hatte.

„Von mir aus kannst du auch laufen, kein Ding. Oder du machst es dir mit den anderen dreien auf der Rückbank bequem. So breit seid ihr doch nicht, als dass das nicht geht. Auf dem Weg ist die Polizei eh nie, also stell dich mal nicht so an. Ist ja nicht das erste mal.“, entgegnete der junge Produzent, der selbst nur ein paar Jahre älter war als seine ‚Schützlinge‘ und zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. Es war immerhin nicht so, als ob sie durch die halbe Stadt fahren wollten. Der Gitarrist seufzte leise auf und öffnete die hintere Tür des Wagens, wo ihn seine Freunde schon grinsend ansahen.

„Würdet ihr vielleicht auch noch rutschen oder soll ich mich quer über euch drüber legen?“, forderte Teru die drei indirekt auf und dann kam auch endlich Bewegung in die anderen, auch wenn dabei nicht allzu viel Platz für ihn heraussprang. Im Endeffekt musste er sich trotzdem noch mühevoll zwischen Hiro und die Autotür stopfen und schlussendlich legte der Gitarrist einfach ein Bein auf dem des Frontmannes ab, um es wenigstens ein bisschen bequemer zu haben.

„Siehst du, geht doch. Ein bisschen Kuscheln stärkt das Gruppengefühl.“, kam es von Nori, der lachend den Motor startete und einfach mal die synchronen Protestlaute ignorierte, da kuscheln bei über 30 Grad irgendwie nicht so ganz super ankam bei den Bandmitgliedern. Da konnte Masack froh sein, dass er es geschafft hatte den Beifahrersitz zu ergattern.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Teruki den Sänger irgendwann leise, als Sho und Nobu in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und ohnehin niemand mehr aus sie achtete. Hiro sah ihn im ersten Moment verwirrt an, fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Ohr da der warme Atem seines Kumpels doch ein wenig kitzelte und begriff erst dann, dass der andere auf die vorherige Situation anspielte. Ein wenig schmunzeln musste er darüber dann schon, da sein Freund sich scheinbar etwas Sorgen wegen seinem ruhigen Verhalten gemacht hatte und er tätschelte kurz freundschaftlich den Oberschenkel des schlanken Gitarristen.

„Alles in Ordnung, mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir können nachher reden, okay?“ Eigentlich wollte Hiro wirklich ganz gerne darüber reden, was er sich für Gedanken wegen dem Auftritt beim Festival machte, aber da die anderen alle etwas älter waren als er selbst hatte er nicht so recht den Mut aufgebracht das anzusprechen. Teru war als einziger kaum älter als er selbst und deswegen fiel es dem Sänger doch meistens leichter mit diesem über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass jeder der anderen auch jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für ihn hätte.

„Na gut, abgemacht. Jetzt aber erst mal etwas ordentliches essen, das hilft deiner Laune ja auch meistens schon super auf die Sprünge.“, stimmte der Gitarrist zu, während sich wieder ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete und er wuschelte dem etwas kleineren neckend durch die Haare. Da sie bereits angekommen waren öffnete er im Anschluss direkt die Autotür und fiel dabei schon halb aus dem Fahrzeug, da er ein Bein noch über Hiros liegen hatte und nur an der Kante der Rückbank gesessen hatte. Also hielt Teru sich sehr unelegant an Autotür und Hiros Schulter fest. Bevor er aber doch noch mitsamt dem Sänger einen Abflug machen konnte, stand auch schon Nori mit belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm, packte den Jüngeren an den Seiten und hob ihn einfach mal ein Stück hoch, sodass er gleich darauf wieder den Boden unter den Füßen spüren konnte.

„Sowas steht eindeutig nicht in meinem Vertrag.“, kommentierte der junge Produzent diese Aktion und verpasste Teru einen leichten Klaps an die Schulter, bevor er auch die restlichen Bandmitglieder dazu aufforderte endlich mal aus dem Auto auszusteigen, damit sie auch heute noch etwas zu Essen bekamen.

„Hast wohl das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen, hm?“, mischte sich nun Sho aus dem Hintergrund ein und wich lachend ein paar Schritte zurück, als Nori eine Kopfnuss andeutete. Wenn Hiro seine Freunde und Kollegen so beobachtete, fragte er sich wirklich wie sie überhaupt in der kurzen Zeit schon so weit hatten kommen können, aber solange sie solchen Spaß miteinander hatten, würden sie hoffentlich noch sehr lange weitermachen können. Zumindest wünschte er sich das wirklich, trotz ab und zu aufkommenden Unsicherheiten oder Zweifeln. Immerhin hatte dieses Abenteuer gerade erst seinen Anfang genommen und in ein paar Tagen gab es die nächste Herausforderung zu bestehen: den Summer Sonic in Osaka.


End file.
